


mistletoe

by jgcjasmine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jgcjasmine/pseuds/jgcjasmine
Summary: a meanie one-shot fluff where mingyu is able to spend his favourite day ever - christmas eve, with his favourite person ever - jeon wonwoo.





	mistletoe

The lights on the outside of the apartment window were reflecting off of the dozens of snowflakes falling gracefully from the sky. The white specks stood out greatly against the darkening outdoors. The sky fading from a deep pink to a gray-toned dark blue. Mingyu pressed his forehead against the big window to see the snowflakes better against the bright city lights.

“What are you looking at” a voice called, Mingyu however didn’t need to turn around to tell that it was Jihoon who was calling him from the sofa. Mingyu walked by him on his way from his room to the window. He was sitting on the sofa playing a game on his phone – Mingyu could hear him tapping from the other side of the room.

“It’s really pretty outside... with all the Christmas lights and all” Mingyu said, not a trace of a lie in his words. It truly was a spectacle outside. As Mingyu and the boys all lived in a dorm in the heart of Seoul, they were constantly surrounded by lights, but this time of year always meant different lights. Instead of the basic whites and yellows from the streetlights, the sides of the road were adorned with red and green lights for the holiday season. There were little trees that were decorated, people decorated their balconies on the nearby apartment buildings, hell – people even decorated the trash bins on the side of the road. 

The feeling of Christmas has always left Mingyu feeling nostalgic, it reminded him of home.

“Hm, I guess you’re right” Jihoon replied, and Mingyu could see in the reflection of the mirror that he looked up slightly from his phone to see what Mingyu was so astonished by. 

“We should get a tree” Mingyu said, peeling his eyes away from the sight to look at Jihoon.

“We already have a tree” came a new voice walking into the room and sitting themselves on the couch opposite from Jihoon.

“Vernon you cannot tell me this counts as a tree” Mingyu said, gesturing to the ‘tree’ in the corner of the living room, but in all actuality it was more of a decorated bush than anything. The bush was actually there year-round but one day Seungkwan decided to decorate it for Halloween and declared it the seasonal plant, decorating it for every holiday. To be fair, Seungkwan did a good job with the decorations but the bush was barely taller than Mingyu’s waist.

“Sure it looks kinda terrible, but it’s the best we got”. Vernon pulled up the hoodie on his light blue sweater to cover his brown hair, and promptly screamed when an unknown figure came up from behind him and pulled the drawstrings, causing the hood to contract around his face.

It was Seungkwan.

“Don’t insult me or my tree ever again. I bought an amazing mistletoe at the dollar store last weekend and I’m going to put it on top as the star... a star of  _love_ ” he said, half-serious half-joking, slapped Vernon’s head, then walked into the kitchen.

Jihoon and Mingyu chuckled at the interaction, then Mingyu’s eyes were drawn back outside.

“I want to see a real tree. A real Christmas tree” Mingyu said, fiddling with the short sleeves on his black t-shirt. He abruptly stopped his actions when an idea seemingly came to his mind. 

“Can we go to the Christmas market?” he said, then realized it was a better idea when it was said out loud. “It’s Christmas eve! We have to go!” Mingyu said, now excited.

“I’m tired ask Seungkwan” Jihoon said, waving Mingyu off.

“I was going to make cupcakes for everyone tonight” Seungkwan replied, putting on a ‘kiss the cook’ apron that he said he found in Jeonghan’s room.

“What’s the point? There’s only five of us at the apartment, everyone else went home for the holidays” Vernon said (after freeing himself from Seungkwan’s trap), stretching his limbs on the sofa.

“Then I don’t need your help. Go with Mingyu” Seungkwan said, doing a shooing motion in Vernon's general direction who nodded (but not after giving Seungkwan a distasteful look).

“Bring Wonwoo with you too, he’s been holed up in his room all day sleeping again” Jihoon said, putting his phone away and walking to the hallway where the member’s rooms where.

Mingyu wouldn’t admit it but no matter how subtly, his heart started beating a tiny bit faster at the mention of his name.

After a long stream of knocking from Jihoon, Wonwoo finally emerged from his room. His black hair lightly tousled, his baggy white t-shirt hanging loosely off his frame, his glasses crooked, and his face puffy. It looks like he just woke up. 

“I heard we’re going to look for Christmas trees?” Wonwoo said softly, standing at the entrance to the living room. He held his glasses in one hand and rubbed at his eyes with the other.

“No man, are you deaf? Mingyu wanted to go to the Christmas market” Vernon said, brushing a hand through his own hair and sitting up on the sofa.

“Mingyu?” Wonwoo said, taking his hands away from his eyes and looking around, his eyes falling on Mingyu for a few seconds longer. 

“Yea, um, the two of us were going to go to the Christmas market and Jihoon wanted you to come with us” Mingyu said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly when Wonwoo regained eye contact with him. 

Wonwoo hummed at this. “Sure, why not” he said with a small smile.

Mingyu would be lying if he said he didn’t find this action totally adorable.

The three of them got on their winter gear and promptly left the apartment building. They walked along the colorful LED lit sidewalk with the gentle breeze pushing delicate snowflakes against their faces. Mingyu could smell winter... did that make sense? He didn’t know how else to describe it. The thin and cold atmosphere as he breathed in, the slight smell of something being baked in a nearby store, and a faint smell of vanilla from... Wonwoo?

Mingyu smiled to himself.

“Jesus, there’s so many decorations” Vernon said, pulling his beanie further down on his head. 

There really were a lot. The sky was dark even though it was only a little past seven o’clock, but the plethora of Christmas lights were making up for it. 

Back in the apartment building, Seungkwan had just put his cupcakes in the oven and started to clean up the kitchen. He heard a loud sigh from Jihoon from across the room who had assumably just lost at his game.

“Stop playing that game” Seungkwan said as he turned on the sink and started running water over his dishes.

“It’s too fun” Jihoon grumbled.

“It doesn’t sound like you’re having fun” Seungkwan mumbled quietly, not intending for it to be heard by Jihoon. “Do you think Mingyu will be able to tell Wonwoo how he feels tonight?” Seungkwan said almost absentmindedly, too focused on cleaning his measuring cups.

“Not with Vernon there” Jihoon scoffed, then walked past Seungkwan to the fridge behind him.

Seungkwan looked like he was in thought for a few seconds, then finally processed what Jihoon said. “Oh my gosh, I can’t believe I sent Vernon to third wheel” Seungkwan said, bringing a hand to his forehead and wrinkling his face as if he was in physical pain.

Jihoon closed the fridge after grabbing a water bottle, and walked in front of the island Seungkwan was washing the dishes on. Jihoon stared Seungkwan in the eye and gave him a quizzical look.

“Are you telling me you did that by accident? I thought you had some master plan to this Boo Seungkwan” 

“Do you think it’s too late to call Vernon back here?” Seungkwan said, turning off the sink and drying his hands on a nearby towel.

“Just call him back here, I have a plan anyways” Jihoon said, taking a sip from his water.

The red and green lights around him shone brightly on Vernon’s face as he drew the attention of his two friends as his phone started buzzing.

They all stopped walking as Vernon took the call.

“Hello?”

“ _Vernon! It’s me,_ _Seungkwan_ _”_

“I know... what’s up?”

_“It’s me,_ _Seungkwan_ _!”_

"I know, what do you want”

_“_ _Seungkwan_ _. I’m_ _Seungkwan_ _”_

After a few seconds of Seungkwan not replying and Vernon giving himself time to process what was happening, it clicked in his head. This was a code the two would use when they need to get home... just repeat their name a bunch of times frantically so the people around the reciever of the call would believe it is an emergency for easy access.

“Ok I got it” Vernon said into the phone then hung up. He then turned to Mingyu and Wonwoo who were watching him with concern.

“It was Seungkwan” he shrugged

“We heard” Wonwoo said.

“I have to go back, I think he needs help” Vernon said, stuffing his phone along with his hands into his coat pockets.

“Oh, well we can all come back another time” Mingyu said, a little disheartened at the fact that Vernon had to leave. “Come on, we can go back” Mingyu said and he and Vernon began walking side by side back in the direction of their apartment. 

Maybe it was because Wonwoo saw Mingyu’s face fall when he said that they were going to come back another time, or maybe it was because of something else, but regardless, it didn’t stop Wonwoo from grabbing onto the back of Mingyu’s coat as he turned to leave.

Mingyu stopped walking abruptly, and turned his head around to face Wonwoo; Vernon doing the same.

Wonwoo’s back was facing the lights, so he hoped that the darkness created by his placement would hide the red dusting on his cheeks that wasn’t  _just_ from the cold weather. Mingyu’s face was illuminated on some parts, his muted amber hair reflecting off the lights from behind Wonwoo. The lighting was so perfectly highlighting Mingyu’s already prominent features, making him look surreal.

“You can’t leave, you wanted to see the Christmas market” Wonwoo said, barely louder than a whisper; it was so quiet that he wasn’t sure if Mingyu could hear it over his heartbeat.

Mingyu turned the rest of his body to face Wonwoo, maintaining eye contact. 

Probably only a few seconds of silence passed, but to Mingyu it felt like years. He could’ve sworn Wonwoo’s eyes were freaking sparkling.

“Okay yeahhhh, I’ll go now? Bye guys” Vernon said breaking the silence awkwardly, slowly backing away until he received the acknowledgement by the two boys, and then he turned away and walked at a normal pace.

Mingyu looked back to Wonwoo and realized how close they were. Wonwoo was the first to take a step back. He twiddled his thumbs as he looked down at his boots that were collecting snowflakes after a lack of movement. He looked so small in this moment that Mingyu felt a strong urge to just hug him.

Mingyu wouldn’t deny the fact that he had a crush on Wonwoo for a few months now, he just wouldn’t admit it... at least to Wonwoo.

He has given some accidental verbal cues in the past, such as...

“Wow Wonwoo you look delicious right now... Wait! No, did I say delicious? I meant uh, distinguished”

Or

“You look so cute I could kiss you... I mean punch... ow! Why'd you kick me”

But he has never explicitly said the words ‘I like you’ to him... he hasn’t actually told anyone else either, they all just figured it out on their own; something Wonwoo was too dense to be able to do. The other members have been waiting for Mingyu to say something, all placing bets on when he would say it... many are hoping for tonight.

“So where do you want to go?” Mingyu says, voice small.

Wonwoo meets his eyes once more, a little further back this time however.

“It’s up to you, you’re the one who wanted to come here” Wonwoo said with a slight smile, then looked around at what there  _was_ to do.

“Oh well, let’s just walk around for a bit” Mingyu said, and nodded his head down in the direction they were originally heading.

Wonwoo hummed in response and then the two of them started walking again.

The two of them walked in silence down the decorated sidewalks with street vendors calling out to them, wishing them happy holidays and asking them to try their food. They simply passed by a few of them until a tteokbokki stand up ahead caught the eye of Wonwoo who started slowing his pace in awe.

Mingyu noticed the adjustment in his pace, then looked down at him to figure out what had happened.

“What’s up with you?”

“Look at that tteokbokki... it looks so good... I haven’t had good tteokbokki in so long” Wonwoo mumbled, eyes in a trance-like state, glued to the rice cakes.

Mingyu smiled to himself at how ridiculous he was behaving, but nonetheless, he decided they would get tteokbokki to start off their night.

“Let’s go get some then”

“I forgot my wallet” Wonwoo said, looking up at Mingyu.

This right here. This is where Mingyu would swoop in heroically. He could feel it. 

“I’ll pay” Mingyu said, waving his leather wallet in Wonwoo’s face, who smiled and thanked him in return.

Mingyu then bought rice cakes for both of them, and they continued walking.

Mingyu ate his rather quickly while Wonwoo took his time to eat each individual rice cake. 

Maybe Wonwoo felt Mingyu staring at him because he looked up at Mingyu and met eyes with him for a few seconds. Mingyu was about to look away but Wonwoo spoke.

“Thanks for the tteokbokki, it’s really tasty” he said between bites.

Mingyu smiled a bit, told Wonwoo that it was no big deal, then turned his direction back to the market.

Although Mingyu thought it was impossible, as they entered the market there were even  _more_ Christmas decorations around them, and in the distance Mingyu could see the huge tree in the centre of the market. Just in front of the tree, Mingyu saw a-

“Is that a skating rink in front of the tree?” Wonwoo asked Mingyu, grabbing Mingyu’s arm to get his attention, excitement in his eyes.

“Jeez, you’re so excited about everything” Mingyu said. 

It was really cute.

The two approached the skating rink, and then Mingyu decided he wanted to show off a bit. “I’ll have you know, I was on my high school’s hockey team” he said, raising his chin in the air. Mingyu wouldn’t admit it but he was mainly a bench player, but he figured that he would be better than Wonwoo regardless as the closest Wonwoo probably ever got to skating was in a video game.

“Mhm, I’m sure you’re mediocre” Wonwoo said, and Mingyu took it as enough of a compliment for him to throw a smirk in Wonwoo’s direction, suddenly full of himself.

“Make sure you don’t fall” Mingyu said, giving Wonwoo a cheeky wink as he approached the counter to rent a pair of skates.

That ego was lost the second he stepped foot on the ice and grabbed onto the wall surrounding the rink as if his life depended on it.

“Are you sure you played hockey in high school?” Wonwoo asked, arching an eyebrow at Mingyu’s pathetic situation. Mingyu could barely stand on his own for a few seconds until he latched himself back to the wall.

“This ice is slippery-er than what I played on in high school” Mingyu said, trying to justify the fact that he is just clearly terrible at skating.

Wonwoo chuckled, then skated over to Mingyu expertly.

“First of all, ‘slippery-er’ is not a word, and second, all ice is the same unless you’re five years old Mingyu.” 

Wonwoo then skated a few feet away from Mingyu, then back, as if he was mocking his inability to skate

Mingyu huffed at the sight. He never loses, and boy he wasn’t going to lose now. 

He let go of the edge, and decided that it’s harder to fall the faster you are going... isn’t that how bikes work? Well Mingyu suddenly finds out that it is  _not_ like biking.

He pushed off from the ledge, aiming at a direction beside Wonwoo, and tried to... run on the ice? 

It’s easy to tell that it didn’t go well.

Mingyu started screaming loudly once he realized he couldn’t stop running on the ice without falling down terribly. He ran right by Wonwoo (who was giving him a terribly concerned and shocked expression) so maybe in a way he won, but he was about to injure himself and people around him. 

Then it happened, Mingyu’s left foot got caught in the shoelaces of his right skate and he was about to smash his face into the ice. He shut his eyes and waited for Jesus to take the wheel.

But instead of feeling the cold hard ice, he felt something soft and warm... maybe he already died... wow that was quick. He didn’t expect to die that fast.

“You need to be more careful Mingyu” 

Is that his grandma speaking to him? Did she find him in the afterlife?

“Mingyu open your eyes”

Oh, no It's just that guy he has a crush on.

Mingyu opened his eyes and saw that Wonwoo was holding him, keeping him steady with a tight grip on Mingyu’s forearms. He could see that Wonwoo’s eyes were serious and full of worry. Mingyu almost found himself lost in them. He was about to open his mouth to speak, then he noticed how close their faces were.

This eye contact was too intense for Mingyu who shied away from Wonwoo’s eyes, and looked somewhere else.

“You could’ve died Mingyu” Wonwoo said again, in a tone that was calm but also made Mingyu feel like a child getting scolded by their parent.

Mingyu brought himself to look back at Wonwoo, and when he saw that Wonwoo’s eyes were still on him, his heart did a little  _thing_ in his chest.

“Okay, I’m sorry... I  _was_ faster than you though” Mingyu said, a small smile forming on his lips at the last part. It caused Wonwoo to chuckle slightly, and move a bit farther away from Mingyu, taking away from the intimate mood.

“How about we ditch skating and go get something to eat” Wonwoo said, and begun skating slowly with Mingyu still in his arms, leading him back to the entrance.

Mingyu couldn’t do anything but stare at Wonwoo. His hair tousled gently because of the wind outside, his ears slightly pink after being nipped by the cold, and his dark eyes that were reflecting all the millions of lights around them. He was just so unfairly attractive. 

Once Mingyu was able to get off the ice in one piece, the two of them returned their skates (only after Mingyu asked the girl working at the counter if this rink used different ice – only for her to say no, much to Wonwoo’s amusement), and looked for someplace to eat.

The air had gotten noticeably colder as it was getting later, and it seemed to affect Mingyu who forgot to bring any sort of gloves. Wonwoo however came prepared and pulled out a pair of black mittens from his coat pocket and slipped them on.

Mingyu’s coat pockets weren’t warm enough to keep his hands from freezing, so he resorted to rubbing his hands together really,  _really_ fast.

“Are you trying to start a fire” Wonwoo said beside Mingyu, noticing his hand movements.

“I wish, my hands are so cold right now” Mingyu said, smiling. He was about to open his mouth to make some terrible joke, but before he could, Wonwoo had already taken off his mittensand had offered them to Mingyu (well he practically forced them into his hands).

When Mingyu asked if Wonwoo was sure, he just shrugged his shoulders and said that his hands were already warm. Mingyu however called bullshit on that, and said he had an idea.

He gave Wonwoo back one of the mittens, and told him to put it on his left hand as Mingyu put his own on his right.

Wonwoo did as he was told but was still confused.

“What do I do with my right hand... did this  _really_ solve anything Mingyu?” Wonwoo asked, giving Mingyu a sarcastic look.

Little did he know, Mingyu wasn’t done yet.

Mingyu’s mitten-less left hand reached out for Wonwoo’s mitten-less right hand. They were holding hands. 

“What are you doing” Wonwoo asked, looking down at their hands. Mingyu noted the fact that Wonwoo didn’t try to pull away.

“If we hold hands like this, we can keep both of our hands warm... and this way you won’t get lost if we walk through crowds” Mingyu said, throwing Wonwoo a toothy smile at the last remark. 

Wonwoo just stared at Mingyu for a while, then gave him a smile that almost seemed...

That almost seemed fond?

Wonwoo then turned his head forwards again to face the sidewalk.

Mingyu didn’t know if it was the colder weather or something else that was turning Wonwoo’s ears redder than they were before.

After a few minutes of silent walking (besides a few small comments made by each other on their surroundings), Mingyu stopped dead in his tracks, stopping Wonwoo from moving any further as their hands were still together.

“What happened Mingyu? Your face... you look worried” Wonwoo said, walking a bit closer to Mingyu, not letting go of the latter’s hand.

“My phone... I left it at the skating rink” Mingyu said, eyes wide, heart beating nervously.

“Are you serious?” Wonwoo tried to ask, but before he could finish, Mingyu had already begun running back in the direction of the ice rink. Wonwoo’s hand was still in his own, dragging Wonwoo behind him who struggled to keep up with his speed.

After a few minutes of Wonwoo shouting at Mingyu to slow down, the two of them finally reached the skating rink where they were a little while prior. Mingyu was eager to find his phone, while Wonwoo was doubled over in exhaustion. The latter sat down on a bench near the entrance to the rink to try and relax, but Mingyu came over and pleaded Wonwoo to help him look for his phone.

“Mingyu please, just ask the front desk” Wonwoo said, but he immediately regretted his words as he saw Mingyu’s face fall. He then started looking around the bench and- no way.

“Mingyu... I think you left your phone on this exact bench” Wonwoo said, calling out to Mingyu who stress-walked a few steps away from him. Upon hearing these words, Mingyu’s head snapped back to Wonwoo’s direction, and he stress-walked a few steps closer to him.

“What the hell” Mingyu said as he picked up his phone off the bench, looking back and forth between the phone and Wonwoo with a shocked (and mildly scared) expression.

“You’re welcome” Wonwoo said, smirking in satisfaction.

Sometimes Mingyu’s body acts without thinking. For example, one time he came out of hiding and gave Jisoo a hug during the start of the surprise birthday party the members planned for him – he just felt so bad for him... he was standing there all sad that seemingly no one was in the dorm on his birthday. Another time is when Mingyu found an impressive block of snow that collected itself on their balcony, and he rolled it inside to show his members – he was just so excited, okay?

This time however, it was instinctively wrapping his arms around Wonwoo in thanks. The only difference however is that usually Mingyu’s brain scolds him, but he felt nothing of the sort this time. 

“Thank you for being so lazy Wonwoo-hyung" Mingyu said.

Wonwoo scoffed at this remark, and Mingyu felt him slowly pull his hands up to his back.

“I guess I just have a sixth sense” Wonwoo said, patting Mingyu’s back.

The two stayed in this position for a while, telling themselves that they were only staying like this because it was warm. Trying to get their hearts to believe the lie that their brain was telling.

Once they finally pulled apart, Mingyu brought himself to look at Wonwoo who was already looking at Mingyu. Their eyes met, and this time Mingyu didn’t shy away. He just stared deep into Wonwoo's dark eyes. Wonwoo returned the gaze, but had an unreadable expression on his face. 

Wonwoo then opened his mouth as if to say something, but was cut off by Mingyu’s phone dinging in his hand. 

Mingyu sheepishly pulled his phone out of his pocket to see who had texted him. It was Seungkwan.

‘ _You and ur boyfriend should come back_ _now,,_ _it’s getting late n_ _jihoon_ _is getting annoying’_

Mingyu would’ve laughed at the message if it weren’t for Seungkwan’s choice of words.

‘boyfriend’

It wasn’t true, but why did it make Mingyu’s heart skip a beat briefly when he first read it?

“Mingyu?” 

He looked up from his phone to see Wonwoo looking at him, a confused look on his face. He looked so small. His face was buried into his coat and his nose was all red due to the weather - he looked so vulnerable.

“Oh uh, it was Seungkwan, he said we should head back now... that Jihoon is getting annoying or something” Mingyu said, snapping himself out of his thoughts.

Wonwoo seemed to agree with the idea as he silently nodded, and held out his mitten-less hand again for Mingyu to take.

It was the smallest of actions but why did it make Mingyu’s heart jump the way it did?

Why does this boy make him so weak when it comes to things like this?

Once the two finally made it back to their apartment, they walked into the elevator silently and pressed the button of their dorm’s floor.

It was quiet between the two of them at first, the only sound being the gentle whirring of the elevator and the dings it made as it passed each floor on its way to the fifteenth.

Then, piercing through the silence, came Wonwoo’s voice, quiet and small.

“Thank you for tonight, it was really fun”

Mingyu looked down at the older boy next to him and just felt so much fondness for him. He was so happy that he was able to spend one of his favourite days of the year with him.

“Thank you for coming with me” Mingyu said, softly. He was smiling softly as well when the elevator finally reached the fifteenth floor.

The two of them walked slowly to the door to their room. They were still holding hands in the warmth of the building. Mingyu tried not to read too much into it.

They didn’t even have to knock on the door for Seungkwan to swing it open. A wave of warmth and the scent of cookies hit the two frost-nipped boys. 

“Come on in boys” Seungkwan said, as the two awkwardly walked into the apartment.

“Welcome back, how was your date?” Seungkwan said, staring at their interlocked hands as he closed the door between the two of them.

Mingyu reluctantly let go of Wonwoo’s hand, and shot him a quick glance. He didn’t miss how his pale cheeks became slightly flushed. Mingyu’s did the same.

Seungkwan began snickering and walked off down the hallway to his room. Vernon looked at the two boys standing awkwardly in front of the door, then gave Mingyu a wink and followed Seungkwan down the hallway until it was just the two boys and Jihoon.

“I guess you guys had a good time” Jihoon said with a genuine smile. He seemed happy that Wonwoo got out of the house for once. 

“Yea, thanks” Wonwoo muttered, a slight smile making its way onto his face.

“Okay. I’ll leave you two” Jihoon said with a slight smirk, then pointed at something above Mingyu’s head. Mingyu and Wonwoo both looked up to see what Jihoon was referencing to and – it was a mistletoe... hung precariously over the doorway. That was  _definitely_ not there when Mingyu left earlier. It  _did_ however make Mingyu’s heart race. If he  _could_ kiss Wonwoo, he would, but he knows he can’t... Wonwoo literally hates him.

Mingyu shot Jihoon an unimpressed look who just shrugged, then walked down the same hall that Vernon and Seungkwan walked down a few moments prior.

Now it was just the two of them. 

The atmosphere suddenly became really awkward. 

That feeling doubled when Wonwoo turned to look at Mingyu.

“We can just cut it off right? They won’t know” Mingyu said, looking down at Wonwoo.

“I can reach it, hang on” Mingyu said, then began reaching his arm up to grab at the stupid mistletoe. 

Before Mingyu could make contact with his hand and the decoration, Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu’s wrist gently, causing Mingyu to look back down at him.

“What?” Mingyu asked the silent boy. Could Wonwoo hear Mingyu’s heartbeat? He probably could. That’s how loud it was at this moment.

It got even louder when Wonwoo reached his hands up to Mingyu’s shoulders and pulled him down into a kiss.

Mingyu couldn’t even register the situation by the time Wonwoo had pulled away.

“Merry Christmas Mingyu” Wonwoo said with a smile, that same fondness in his eyes that Mingyu saw earlier that evening. His cheeks flushed an adorable shade of pink.

Remember that thing about Mingyu’s body acting without his brain? He can speak like that too.

“Can I kiss you again?”

It was said without thinking. Mingyu’s brain scolded him for that but only slightly, because before his brain could go full lecture mode on him, Wonwoo had already pulled him into another kiss.

One too intimate for two friends caught under the mistletoe.

As Mingyu ran a cautious hand through Wonwoo’s soft hair, he slowly but surely decided that this was probably the best Christmas he’s had in a long time.

It was confirmed when Wonwoo pulled apart and said the words Mingyu had been waiting to hear for so long.

“I like you too Mingyu”

Mingyu then realized that maybe his ‘subtle’ hints of his crush on Wonwoo weren’t as subtle as he thought.

As Mingyu leaned in to kiss Wonwoo again, he silently thanked that stupid mistletoe that Seungkwan bought at the dollar store last week.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡hello everyone♡! first things first; sorry for the lack of substance in this story (esp towards the end asjdkfja), in the future i'll promise to write better one-shots that won't disappoint!  
> secondly; sorry for not updating 'flower' in a while, i was busy with my ISU assignments in school but now that it's winter break, i should have more time to write! i wanted to write a short Christmas themed meanie fic to try and be a little festive lol.  
> that's all from me now. i hope you all have a happy holidays and a great rest of 2018!  
> flower should be updated within a week or two :^)  
> thank you for reading!♡


End file.
